Spirit Riders, Episode One: Starting anew
by chibiwriter
Summary: Complete. My version of what would happen if the wind rangers got married, had kids and those kids became, of course, power rangers.
1. Learning names are a headache

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

"New school, new term. Same old boring people." Eva Stevens roved her eyes over the squat building that was to be her new school for however long her parents decided to stay. It was never that long.

She squared her shoulders, took a step forward – and yelped when she was nearly run over by an idiot on a skateboard. "Oh crap!" He slid to a halt, eyes wide as he pulled off his helmet to reveal nearly white blond hair. His eyes, though, were a warm brown and slanted. He looked Eurasian. "Man, I'm so sorry about that."

"No harm, no foul," she replied. She looked him up and down. He was seriously cute, she had to admit.

"I'm David," he said, sticking out his hand. "David Bradley."

"Eva Stevens. I'm new here," she added.

"You are? Cool. Well, welcome to Blue Bay High." He grinned at her. "What home room are you in?"

She told him and his grin widened. "Hey, I'm in the same room. What say I give you the grand tour?" He added, kicking the edge of his skateboard so it flipped up. He caught it in one hand.

"That'd be nice," she admitted.

"Hey Bradley!" The call came from behind them moments before arms grabbed David from behind. A girl with long curly brown hair and light blue eyes appeared over his shoulder. She spotted Eva and her mouth split into generous smile. "Hiya! I'm Marissa Brooks!"

"I'm Eva Stevens," she replied, wondering what the girl was riding high on.

"Ris's kinda like my honorary cousin," David informed her as she entangled her arms from around his neck. "Ris, Eva's new here. She's in our home room too."

"You are? Cool." Her grin widened. "Me and David've known each since before we were born. His mum's my mum's teacher."

"Huh?" Eva tried to wrap her mind around that.

David made a face. "It's a long story. Believe me," he added with a face. "Come on, let's get to home room before we're late." He quickly checked his watch.

"David's Mr Responsible," Marissa said with a roll of her eyes. "Can't be late to anything."

"Better than being late to everything," he shot back. "If it weren't for me, you'd have the largest collection of late slips."

"I do, remember honey?" She replied in a genial voice.

"How could I forget?" He asked.

"David! Ris!" They turned to see a tall boy of New Zealand descent strolling towards them. He, like David, had a skateboard tucked under his arm. With him was a boy of Asian descent, like David, except with jet black hair. On his other side was a girl with red hair and wearing glasses. Even from that distance, Eva could see she had the most brilliant blue eyes. "More honorary cousins," David muttered.

"Not Jeanie," Marissa said. "Jeanie's your real cousin, remember?"

"Hey." The tall boy flashed Eva a quick grin. "I'm Jay Clarke. You're new, right?"

"How can you tell?" She asked, trying not to feel too overwhelmed.

"Jay has a thing with faces," the girl said. "I'm Jeanie Bradley."

"Oh. You're David's cousin, right?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded and pushed a strand of brilliant red hair behind her ear.

"Trevor Watanabe," said the Asian looking guy, shaking her hand. "And don't try remember all our names," he added. "It can hurt anyone's brains to be hit with all of us at once. Even mine."

"Guys," David began shifting on his feet. "We've got to go or we'll be late."

"All right, all right," Jay said, pulling a face. "Jeez, you're just like Auntie Tori."

"Someone has to be or you'd be getting nowhere," he retorted. "Home room's starting. Eva's in mine."

"Yeah, come on dudes!" Marissa said, practically bouncing on her feet. She bounded off, not checking to see if anyone bothered following.

"Dudes?" Eva asked with an arched brow.

"She gets it from her dad," Jeanie said.

"It's not the only thing she gets from her dad," Jay muttered. "Ow! Hey!" He glared at her but she just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Come on," David said, shaking his head. He started walking and Eva followed, looking behind to see Jeanie go off with Jay, and Trevor head off alone.

"Are they…?"

"Always like that?" He asked. "Yeah. All the time. You'll get used to it."

"I seriously doubt that," she muttered under her breath.

He looked at her, surprised. "Oh, they're not that bad."

"No." She let out a long breath. "It's just that…my parents move around a lot. I doubt I'll stay long enough to get used to anything."

"Hey," he reached out to touch her shoulder. "You never know; they might find out this is the place they want to settle."

"Yeah. Right. And tomorrow, we'll find out the sky's not really green!"

He shut up, unsure of what to say. Catching the expression in his face, she sighed. "Damn. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just that…sometimes…"

"Yeah. I know what you mean. My dad…he used to do motocross. One year, he took me on tour with him. I was in junior high. I liked it; it was fun and all. But all that moving around," he hunched his shoulders and shook his head. "It's not for me. But I know how you feel."

"You're a very understanding sorta guy, David Bradley."

He grinned. "People say I get it from my mum. People say I get a lot of things from my mum. Including this hair," he rolled his eyes up towards that shock of white-blond hair.

"You don't like it?"

"I'm not complaining. Not really," he added with a grin.

"Come on guys," Marissa appeared suddenly, hair bouncing. "Jeez, you guys take forever."

"This coming from a girl who can't tell the time."

"I can so tell the time," she shot back. "As long as the clock's digital," she added with a chuckle. "Come _on_," she grabbed Eva's arm and – to the girl's shock – started pulling her along.

Chuckling, David followed.

---

At lunch, Eva, David and Marissa met up with their 'honorary' cousins again. Jeanie had her head buried in a book, Jay was messing around with his skateboard and Trevor was typing on a laptop. "Do you guys hang around with each other all the time?" Eva asked, hanging back a bit as Marissa bounded off to greet them.

"Pretty much," David replied, not sounding the least put off by the question. "Our parents are pretty close, so it makes sense that we are as well."

He flopped down next to Jeanie as Jay coasted to a stop on his skateboard. Marissa was currently bombarding him with random questions. Jeanie looked at them over the top of her black rimmed glasses. "Hey…Eva, right?"

"That's right. And you're Jeanie."

The red head looked impressed. "Most people can only remember David's name. Something to do with his hair."

"Shut up about my hair," David muttered, lifting one hand up to cover it.

"You shouldn't be too embarrassed. Uncle Hunter had hair like yours when he was a kid," Trevor said, looking at them over his laptop.

"Yes, but by the time dad was your age, it had already darkened to dirty-blond. Of course, Aunt Tori's hadn't changed a bit. I do believe it's the same shade as it was when she was first born," she added, thoughtfully tapping the edge of her book against her chin.

"Jeanie?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"Shut up," he suggested mildly. "And hand me Jay's lunch. Aunt Jasmine always gives him the best lunches."

"You could buy your own," she said even as she passed him the red container.

"Yeah, well. School lunches pale in comparison." He opened it. "Oh yeah! PB and J!"

"Those are mine," Jay swiped the container from him. "Get your own."

"Oh man! Come on." David made a face. "At least give me a piece of that cake."

"All right." With a sigh, he tossed it to him.

"Yes!" Grinning, he ripped apart the wrapping, pausing when he saw Eva watching him. "Um…want some?"

"It's okay," she replied, putting a hand up. "I'm fine. I've got my own lunch." She took out her packed meal. "My mum doesn't trust cafeteria food. And I don't either." She peeled the top open and Jay's eyes nearly popped out.

"Man! Looks like she trusts KFC!"

"Yep." Grinning, Eva couldn't help but offer the container to him. "Want some?"

"Oh yeah." He dropped in half a sandwich and grabbed a chicken leg. "I _love_ KFC."

"You love everything," Jeanie said in a dry voice. She had a tray in front of her, with what passed for a meatloaf, a canned drink and yoghurt. She picked up a fork and waved it at Trevor. "Trev, switch that thing off and eat something."

"Yeah, I will. As soon as I finish coding this program."

"What program?" Eva turned away from watching Jay tear into the chicken.

"Some new program he's made. It's meant to speed up the rate his laptop processes new information but, in my opinion, all it'll do is bog up its hard drive."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion," Trevor replied in a mild voice without looking up from the screen.

Marissa wriggled her way onto the table and, sitting cross legged on it, she picked up a candy bar from Jay's lunch. "Trev's dad works for this big-butt company that works on making new programs." She said in a bright voice, tearing open the wrapping.

"Big…butt?" Eva couldn't help but ask.

David made a face. "Uncle Dustin – um, Ris's dad – caught her swearing in front of her kid brother. He's banned her from swearing."

Eva slid her eyes across to Marissa. "You do realize he can't hear you, right?"

"Oh you'd be surprised," Jay muttered in a surprisingly dark voice. "You'd be surprised."

They descended into an awkward silence until Jeanie dropped her fork with a clatter. "Jay, if you keep chewing with your mouth open, I'm going to jam my knife down your throat!"

He immediately shut his mouth. "Jeanie gets her brains from my aunt – but her temper from my uncle," David said in a mild voice.

"Hey," Marissa said in a bright voice. "We're having a barbecue this Friday, at my house. Wanna come?"

Eva blinked. "Um…I dunno. I'll have to ask my parents."

"Oh! They can come too. My dad says everyone can come." Marissa finished off the candy bar and took one of Jay's sandwiches. "Well…everyone I invite anyway."

"Will you guys be there?"

David grinned at that. "We don't need invites," he said. "We can crash anytime."

"All right," Eva said. "I'll ask my mum and dad, and get back to you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Cool," Marissa said and happily munched on Jay's PB and J.

---

After school, Eva walked out with David and Marissa. "Where d'you live?" David was asking as he led her over to a beaten up blue van. "We can give you a ride."

"Actually David," Jeanie interrupted gently. "We can't. Monday, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah!" He smacked his head. "Sorry." He sent her an apologetic look. "We've got…um…"

"Tutoring," Trevor slid in smoothly. A bit too smoothly, but all Eva did was nod, though she couldn't help but look at them suspiciously.

"It's all right. I've got my own ride." She jerked her thumb to her brother's old motorcycle – the one he'd given to her when he'd gotten a car.

"You've got a bike?" Marissa's eyes widened. "Cool!"

"Ris." Jay caught her arm. "We haven't got time. We'll see you later, 'kay?" He added to Eva.

"Yeah sure," she replied, stepping back as they all piled into the van. She watched as David pulled on his seat belt, gunned the engine, then gave her a little wave before pulling out of the lot and away.

He was watching her in the rear view mirror as he drove. "Man, I feel so bad lying to her."

"That's the first time you've ever forgotten about ninja training when with a girl," Jeanie commented. She sat beside him, Jay beside her, and Ris and Trev were in the back.

"Dude," Jay leaned forward and grinned at him. "You're _so_ into her."

"I am not," he replied, keeping his eyes in front.

"Yes you are."

"Please don't tell me you're going to get into a juvenile fight regarding the two words; are and not." Jeanie sounded totally disgusted by the prospect.

"We're not," David replied.

"Good," she said, and returned to her book.

"But you totally dig her," Ris breathed into his ear before dodging back and nearly crashing into Trevor's laptop.

"Oi!" He whipped it out of harm's way. "Watch it!"

"Yeah," Jay smirked. "Don't hurt Trev's baby."

"Shut up," Trev muttered and returned to his laptop.

David arrived at the edge of the woods that hid the Wind Ninja academy. "Wind Ninja stop," he announced.

Jay, Ris and Trev hopped out, but Jay leaned back in. "See you Thunders later," he said.

"Yeah," David nodded as he shifted into reverse. "See you guys later." He drove away, leaving his honorary cousins to make their way to the waterfall.


	2. Barbecue!

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

Late Friday afternoon found Marissa out in her backyard, helping her dad set up the grill. Calum was in the house with their mum, helping her prepare the salads. "…and she's got this killing bike dad. It could do with a tune-up and maybe an oil change – as well as some new shocks, I think, but, all in all, it's totally killing!"

Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks smiled indulgently as his oldest child chattered. Ris had inherited her mum's energy and love for life – but she had definitely inherited her dad's love for all things bike related. She was as mad about motocross as he was.

"Everything's ready," Marah Watanabe-Brooks called as she appeared on the patio, holding a large salad bowl, her stomach heavily bloated and her face alight with the glow of pregnancy. She moved forward, setting it on the table they'd set up. She pressed a hand to the small of her back and grinned as Calum hurried forward with a pile of paper plates. "Thanks honey. You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Calum grinned. "Yeah mum. I know."

Dustin had to grin at that. Having gone through being evil and all, Marah was determined to make sure her children grew to be good, so she praised them constantly, and was always telling them they were good. Dustin didn't mind; just having Marah as his wife was great for him.

"Hey." She waddled up to him and he reached out an arm. She stepped into his embrace easily. "Is everything ready here?"

"Uh-huh. We'll fire up the grill as soon as everyone gets here."

"What about your school friend?" Marah asked Ris. "Is she coming with her parents?"

"Nope, she's coming alone. Her name's Eva, mum, and she's really cool. You'll like her."

"I like all your friends," Marah pointed out. "We both do," she added, looking up at her husband.

"You're not gonna kiss, are you?" Calum demanded. "'Cause Uncle Hunter and Auntie Carla are here."

"Hunter!" Dustin raised a hand and Marah slipped away to relieve Carla of the platter she was holding. Hunter joined his long time friend at the grill. "Hi Ris," he smiled warmly at his god-daughter. He had a lot of god-children.

"Hi Uncle Hunter. Where's Jeanie?"

"Reading a book," Hunter sounded slightly agonized at it. How that girl could have any part of him in her, he didn't know. "What else?"

"I'm gonna go talk to her, 'kay?" She disappeared before her dad could answer.

"Aren't you going to light it up?" Hunter asked, poking at the coal.

"I was just waiting for everyone to come," Dustin replied as he poured lighter fluid.

"Looks like the gang's all here," Hunter said as a flood of people poured onto the patio. Dustin turned to watch.

There was Blake, Hunter's adopted brother, his arm firmly attached around Tori's waist. Their daughter, Mary Ann, was talking with Sara and Michelle Watanabe, Cam's kids. Cameron Watanabe, Marah's cousin, and his wife Leanne, were talking with Hunter's wife, Carla. Shane Clarke and his wife, Jasmine, were talking to Tori and Blake. Their only child, Jay, was talking with David, Ris, Trev and Hunter's youngest, Jeanie. Kapri was just arriving, her latest beau in tow. She was the quintessential maiden aunt, and happy about it.

"Hunter. Dustin." Grinning, Blake and Shane joined them. Moments later, Cam and Tori arrived at the grill. For a moment, the six stood there, happily looking over at their partners and children.

As always, it was Shane who said; "can you believe…?"

"Hardly," Tori replied and Blake slid his arm around her waist, holding her to his side possessively.

"All right," Dustin said, breaking the mood by rubbing his hands together. "Let's fire this baby up!"

Cam arched a brow as he sniffed at the grill. "How much lighter fluid did you put on this, Dustin?

"Enough," he replied, striking a match. Seeing Cam's expression, he grinned. "Don't sweat it man. What could happen?" He tossed the lit match in and yelped as it practically blew up.

"That," Cam said in a dry voice as Tori sent a splash of water to help it die down. Dustin coughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Dustin?" Marah called from a patio. "Is everything okay?"

"It's all right," he called. "Everything's okay. Man," he added, looking at the charred grill. "That's the third this month."

Tori smiled. "Just put the sausages on and pray they don't burn. I'm going to help Marah with everything," she strolled off.

As she stepped foot on the patio, the doorbell rang. "That'll be Eva," Ris called out, springing to her feet. "I'll get it!"

She dashed off, Tori looking after her with amusement. "Does she ever rest?"

"Not even in her sleep," Marah replied cheerfully, putting a cup full of plastic utensils on the buffet table. "Tori, you've met Kapri's boyfriend, Rick?"

"Yeah. Hi," she said, giving him her trademark friendly smile. "Where's Kapri?"

"I'm here." Marah's sister appeared with a plate brimming with fruit. "I've got the healthy dessert."

"There's an unhealthy alternative?" Tori asked.

"Sure." Carla, Hunter's wife, said, joining them. "Leanne brought it."

"It's just ice-cream," Leanne said. "It's not like it'll clog your arteries right up."

"No, but it will get the children hyper all night," Carla countered, then smiled. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to indulge."

"At least I have a reason to indulge," Marah patted her tummy and grinned. "I'm so thrilled! I can't wait."

"Hon, I've given birth three times," Carla said. "It's not anything to be that excited about."

"Only three?" Leanne teased. "Try four times – and that's counting the twins as one. Oh, I still hurt to think about it."

"Come on!" They turned to see Ris practically dragging a pretty girl with long light brown hair through the sliding doors. She pulled her over. "Mum, Auntie Tori, Auntie Carla, Auntie Leanne, Auntie Kapri, Auntie Karpi's boyfriend, this is Eva!" She announced dramatically, her face wreathed in grins.

Eva nodded slightly, looking embarrassed. "Hi."

"And there's my dad," Ris added, pulling her over to the end of the patio to point at the group of men circled around a grill. "Dad!" A curly haired brunette half turned, and held up a spatula. "The one with glasses is Trev's dad. The blond is Jeanie's dad. You can obviously tell who Jay's dad is – he looks almost exactly like him. The last dude is David's dad."

"I though David and Jeanie's dads were brothers."

"They are. Adopted," she thought to add as the others finally joined them.

"Hey." David grinned at her. He had half a donut in his hand. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah." She said, trying not to sound too dazed. "Kinda big family."

"Not that big," Jeanie said. "Just lots of us. And mine and Trev's brothers aren't even here."

"Do you all have brothers and sisters?" Eva asked.

"Nah. Jay's an only kid," David replied, finishing off his donut. "But Ris's got a kid brother and another one the way. I've got a kid sister, Jeani's got two brothers, and so's Trev, and he's got two kid sisters as well. Trev's got, by far, the biggest family."

"You say that like it's my fault," he muttered. Jeanie laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You can't help it your parents don't know when to stop."

He stared at her for a long minute, before his cheeks colored. "That," he said in measured tones, "is just too disgusting to comprehend."

They all cracked up at his expression. "Seriously!" He said over their raucous laughter. "What if it were _your_ parents!"

They paused, then began, reflexively, making faces. "Shut up Trev!" Jay yelled as he opened his mouth to continue. He grabbed him by the waist, and they fell to the ground, wrestling.

Then a sharp voice cracked over them; "James Declan Francis Clarke, stop that _now_!"

Wincing, Jay got up. "Yes mum," he muttered, turning bright red when he saw Eva stare at him.

"James? Declan? F…something? How many names have you got?"

"'Bout four," he muttered and dropped onto the patio. "And if you ever call me James, I'll…hurt you. Somehow. Without laying a hand on you, I'll hurt you."

"Ooh, James is in a bad mood." Jeanie gave him a sarcastic smile. "Watch out."

"I'll break your arms, Jeanie," he replied in a mild voice. "I will."

"Not on my watch." A heavy hand dropped on his shoulder, and eyes as blue as Jeanie's grinned at them.

"Declan!" She squinted at him. "You didn't say you were coming back."

He rolled those bright blue eyes at her, his hair as dirty blonde as his dad's. In truth, he looked like a carbon copy of Hunter. "Ever the critic. I was gonna surprise you on Saturday but I got in a day early."

"Declan!" Carla appeared suddenly. "What're you doing home early? Oh what am I saying? Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" She hugged him and, suddenly, their little spot on the patio was swarming with bodies, each trying to give the newcomer their own greeting and hug. Eva peeled herself away, to watch the happy crowd. Moments later, David pulled himself away. "Whoo. It's going to be a bit crazy now Declan's back. None of us knew he was coming home."

"That I got. Is he in college?"

"Nah." David shook his head. "College doesn't agree with Declan. He's doing what my dad did; motocross. Touring the country with my dad's old company actually. Factory Blue."

"Whoa." She nodded. "So I'm guessing your family's a bit motocross mad?"

"And Ris's." He laughed. "Nah, actually. Not really. My mum's more into surfing, and so's my sis. Me? I do a bit of surfing, bit of boarding, bit of motocross."

She eyed him. "So…you're pretty much an all-rounder?"

He grinned unashamedly. "Pretty much. Yeah. Wanna go see if Uncle Dustin's burnt the sausages?"

At the mention of food, the group on the patio broke apart. "Oh man! I totally forgot!" The curly haired man Ris had pointed as her dad dashed to the grill, followed closely by the rest of the men in the group. The heavily pregnant brunette who looked like an older copy of Ris looked torn between amusement and distress. And the woman with hair the same shade as David's let out a low groan. "Only Dustin…." With a sigh, she headed over to the grill, giving David an absentminded tussle of the hair as she passed him.

David's grin spread wider. "Uncle Dustin's kind of absentminded."

"Kind of?" Jay repeated with a snort as he joined them.

"Kind of is an understatement," Jeanie said in that dry tone of hers, handing David a coke. She pressed another can into Eva's hands. "But he's a good teacher," she added thoughtfully.

"Teacher?" Eva popped open the can, and took a pull. "What does he teach?"

"Out of school classes," Ris replied, suddenly appearing, a plate in her hand. And again, like at school, like with Trevor, her answer was too smooth, too practiced. "Want some chips?" She held out the plate.

Eva shook her head and took another gulp of the soda in her hand. As she opened her mouth to press further, Trevor appeared, a pained look on his face. "Declan's making fun of me again."

"Suck it up Trev," Jeanie rolled her eyes but a wicked smile bloomed on her face. "Just suck it up."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered and took a chips from Ris's plate. "He's your brother, you can deck him anytime you want. Me, I lift a fist, and mum's on my back."

"Not to mention Declan'd have you flat on your ass," laughing now, Jeanie also took some chips.

"He said something about you and me getting together," looking gloomy now, he munched on the chips, then stared in surprise as Jeanie choked on hers. Helpfully, Jay thumped her on the back.

"Ow! Jeez, Jay. Have a care," she glared at him.

"Sorry," he held up his hands in surrender.

With a jerky motion, Jeanie dumped the chips back in Ris's plate. "I'm gonna go beat up my brother."

They watched – Eva torn between amazement and amusement – as she stomped off. Declan took one look at her face and began backing off, stuttering something that sounded like apologies and excuses. And her mother – who had Jeanie's hair – just sighed and ducked her head.

They roared with laughter as Jeanie chased her brother round and round the backyard. "No matter how old he gets, I think Declan will always be afraid of Jeanie," David mused. "She's got her mum's intellect and her dad's temper."

"Meaning?" Eva gave him a sideways glance.

"She could sit, let it brew, and plan his demise, or lash out like now," he indicated the siblings – now on the ground, with Declan yelling and Jeanie saying something in a low voice – with the hand holding his canned drink. "She's scary, our Jeanie is."

"Oh yeah," Jay put in with his own fervent agreement, then he grinned, a flash of white against darkly tanned skin. "But it's funny when she's beating up on someone else."

"It's always funny when someone else gets hurt," Trev pointed out.

"Don't you think we should stop her?" Ris asked, sounding worried. "It looks like Declan's got a bloody nose."

Even as she spoke, their dad strode to his fighting children and began separating them. After a few moments of going at it alone, he yelled for his brother to help him. In a short time, they'd separated the two. And Ris was right; Declan's nose was bleeding.

While he went into the house to clean up, and Jeanie's dad spoke to her, Eva turned to David. "Are your parties always this…?"

He grinned when she didn't finish the sentence. "Oh yeah," Jay said, grinning as well. "But at least it's fun." He polished off the last of Ris's chips, then moved to one side to let by a stream of younger kids. "Dogs're finished." He commented.

"It's creepy how they always know when they're done," David commented, looking as the younger kids queued up to get their share of meat.

"I call it carnivore's instinct," Ris said with a grin. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"I call it the smell of dogs in the air," Trev said.

"Trev!" She gave him a quick, light punch. "You always ruin it. Come on," she suddenly was bouncing on her heels. "Let's get some dogs." Dragging a startled Trevor with her, she led the way to the grill.

Her dad's smile came easily and naturally when he spotted his daughter coming to him with a plate in one hand and Trev's wrist in the other. Behind her trailed Jay, David and her new friend, all laughing, probably at the expression on Trev's face. "Hey dad!" She held out a plate and he put on a dog, slathered with mustard and ketchup. "And one for Trev too," she added. He put on one more before the line moved on.

Eva held out a plate and looked in interest at the hot dog smothered with mustard and ketchup. She wondered if it was to hide the fact the sausage was burnt. When she glanced up, she founded brown eyes burning with questions. Then, before she could blink, the look was gone, leaving a laid-back man with an easy smile. But Eva had no doubt she'd been scrutinized thoroughly.

"Eva, right?" He asked in a pleasant voice.

"Right." She nodded, managed a small smile before he let her move away. She quickly joined David, Jay, Trev and Ris on the patio edge. A few minutes later, Jeanie joined them.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid brother." She grumbled, flopping down beside Jay. He offered her half of his hot dog but she shook her head and took his fries instead. "He's always getting me into trouble."

"If you didn't try to beat him up so often…" David began, but wisely broke off when she turned her head to glare at him.

"How 'bout we go to a movie after this?" Ris asked suddenly.

They turned to stare at her. "What?" She asked. "It'll be fun."

"And, that way, you'll get out of cleaning up," Trev added in a dry voice.

She flashed him a bright grin. "Aw, Trev, you don't think I'm that bad, do you?" She laughed, a cheerful, bubbly laugh that had everyone smiling. "'Sides, you know all our mums will stay back to help clean up. Especially now that my mum's pregnant."

"All right." Lazily, Jay stretched out his legs, grinned unrepentantly as Calum promptly tripped over them. Ris's brother just treated him to a good glare, before getting up, brushing off his raggedy jeans and running off again. "I don't foresee any problems with that."

David turned to look at Eva. "What about your parents? Will they mind?"

She shrugged, and took a bit of her hotdog. "Why should they?" She asked when she saw he was still looking at her, still waiting for an answer.

He looked puzzled by something but he didn't comment on it, just turned back to his hotdog.


	3. At last some action!

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

After the barbecue, they headed to the nearest cinema complex. Ris was, of course, bounding out in front, with David, Jay and Eva behind her and Jeanie trailing with Trev. Then, with a suddenness that nearly stopped Eva's heart, Ris screamed.

They all rushed forward, then stumbled to a stop. There, holding Ris by her arms, were two of the most hideous things Eva had ever set her eyes on. They had human bodies, sure – two arms and two legs, all attached to a slim torso, and a neck and a head. But that was were the similarities ended. Their heads were huge, at least double the size of s normal human head, and their features looked stretched, so their mouths were long slashes across their faces and their eyes were little more than slits. Their noses were non-existent. The hands gripping Ris looked webbed, with long claws on the end of their fingers, digging into her skin. And they were orange. All over.

"Urgh!" Eva couldn't help the exclamation that spurt from her mouth.

"Urgh is right," Ris said through gritted teeth. Her face, usually so bright and cheerful, had taken on a dark cast and she looked, well, dangerous. Downright dangerous.

"Let her go," Jay punctuated his order by taking a strange stance; legs apart, his arms crossing his chest, four fingers spread out.

Looking at him, she realized the others had spread out into the line on either side, looking grim, determined, and pissed off. Jeanie and David were in similar positions; side on, one hand back and fisted, the other stretched out, with two fingers pointing upwards. Trev had his legs spread as well, not as much as Jay, and one hand supported another that was stretched out and pointed almost accusingly at the two things that held Ris.

Ris grinned that sudden, bright smile of hers. "No need for that," she said – moments before suddenly swinging her arms forward and taking a step back. Eva watched in dazed amazement as the things crashed to the ground, letting go of her as they did. She slipped into a position that seemed as natural to her as her easy smile; her legs braced apart so she was almost doing a split, one leg bent, one arm bent back and the other crossing her chest, both hands fisted. "See?" She added. "Told you."

"Behind you!" Jay yelled before launching himself forward to take down one who'd been sneaking up behind her.

And, suddenly, they were being converged at on all sides. Eva bit back a scream as one took a swipe at her face with its long, frighteningly sharp claws. As if in answer, a foot shot out, hitting the head. The thing burst into a thousand brilliant sparks as David grabbed her, pushed her away. "Go find cover," he ordered her before turning back to the fight. "Go for the heads!" He yelled to his honorary cousins. "They're weak there!"

Eva ducked behind a parked car, and watched in fascinated horror as her new friends launched themselves at the attacking things with one-minded fury. David ducked one's swipe, and kicked another in the chest. Jeanie flipped back, then over, taking two out with her swinging feet. Trev dodged one's kick to his chest, grabbed another's arm and flipped it over his shoulder. Jay punched one in the chest, then, with a backwards kick, took another out. Ris swung round as one tried to scratch her, caught it by its arm and sent it flying into another.

And as they did all this, Eva hid behind the car and watched. Until one tried to sneak up on David while he grappled with another.

With a cry in a voice she hardly recognized as her own, Eva leapt out from behind the car, tackling the thing in a football tackle she'd seen on T.V. David whirled round, stared at her with eyes half wild. "You okay?" She panted, standing.

"Yeah."

"Look out!" Eyes wide, she struck out without thinking, her fist connecting with the thing's head before it had even registered she'd moved. It exploded.

"Thanks," he said grimly and went back to the battle.

And, just like that, Eva found herself fighting with them, in the midst of the battle, swinging her arms, punching and kicking, and, once, even biting. She wasn't going to do that again any time soon, she thought as she tried to spit out the bitter taste in her mouth. She caught a glimpse of Jeanie, her eyes fired up with the passion of battle. And she could feel that wildness rising up in her. With another warrior's cry she didn't know she had, she struck the side of a thing's head. And watched it explode into starbursts, revealing Trev on the other side, panting. "That was the last one," he managed between gulps of air. "They're gone. All of them."

"What…do you…think…they…wanted…with Ris?" Jay staggered into his cousin, and then stepped back and straightened his back. But he still panted.

"I have no idea," Jeanie replied, letting out a long, slow breath and holding her side.

"Were you hurt?" Ris asked, stepping forward and placing delicate fingertips on the hand she held to her side.

Jeanie grimaced. "Not too badly. One of them just scratched me."

"Let us see," gently, David pulled away her hand, and Eva hissed in a breath at the sigh. Three long gashes that looked excruciatingly deep. "We gotta get back. Uncle Cam can take of this."

"How're we going to explain it?" Eva asked as Jay and David grabbed one of Jeanie's arms each and supported her.

"We'll tell the truth," Trev replied. "Whether they believe us or not is up to them."

"Sit down," Tori told Hunter, her blue eyes watching him as he paced Dustin and Marah's living room.

"Can't." Frustrated, his brows drawn together, he glared at them. "What the hell were the things that attacked them?"

"They don't sound like anything we've faced before," Shane replied. He was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around Jasmine.

"I don't believe they fought them," Marah buried her cheek in Dustin's shoulder.

"They're our kids," a hint of a smile played around Blake's lips even as his arm tightened around Tori's shoulder.

"Hunter," in one of those simple fluid movements that had him falling in love with her in the first place, Carla stood, took him by the shoulders and forced him to sit down. "Calm down. You won't help anyone this way."

He sat, but his fingers tapped incessantly on his thigh until Cam reentered the room. They leapt up; all eyes on him. He took off his glasses, suddenly feeling very old as Leanne took his arm and led him to a sofa. He sank into its soft depths gratefully. "Well?" Hunter demanded; patience had never been one of his strong points.

"The scratches are deep, and they'll probably hurt for a while. But, all in all, she's fine. She just needs to rest and no more training for a moment. It would only aggravate her wound."

"Dad?" They turned their heads; saw Trev, Jay, David, Ris and Eva in the doorway.

"She's fine, Trevor. She just needs some rest."

"You believe us, don't you," looking worried, Ris crossed the room, sank into her dad's arms when he opened them for her.

"Of course we do," he replied. "We're just looking for answers, that's all."

"Speaking of answers," Eva shifted from foot to foot as all attention on the room shifted to her. But she squared her shoulder, and lifted her chin. "I think it's time I got some."

Immediately, the mood of the room changed from quiet relief and subtle worry to all out tension. "What d'you mean?" David asked, looking cagey.

So she looked him right in the eye as she asked; "who the hell are you?"

"Exactly who we said we are," Cam replied in an even voice.

She didn't bother to shift her eyes from David's. "No you're not. There's something you're keeping from me. Something you're not telling me. And I've got a right to know."

"What right?" Jay growled and took a step forward.

Her head whipped to face him. "What right?" She repeated. "Hello, call me crazy, but I was in that fight as well. I was attacked by those things as well. And I saw. I saw the way you fight."

David shrugged, trying to pass it off as nonchalant but only coming across as nervous. "So we take martial arts classes, so what?"

She looked at him, look at all of them. "Liar."

"Please," Tori held up a hand when the whole room tensed. "Don't call us liars. And don't be so quick to judge us." For some reason, she looked at Shane. "Shouldn't we?"

"We can't," he growled, looking and sounding very much like his son. "You know the vow, Tori."

"I have a right to know," Eva repeated it.

"We can't, Eva." Suddenly, David looked so very tired. "I'm sorry."

She trembled, and shook, then suddenly straightened and her eyes flashed. "Fine. Fine!" And she was gone, racing out into the night.

David swore, a curse that made his mum wince and, even in the circumstances, automatically turn and glare at her husband. "David," she said when he made to go after her. "Let her go. You know we can't tell her. And Jeanie needs us right now."

"All of us," Kapri, his favorite aunt, added. She stepped forward and took his shoulders. "Come on."

And, quietly, Calum closed the door and joined his mum, dad, and sister on the old couch.


	4. Dayton and Frissons

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

Eva walked quickly down the dark streets, her jacket collar turned up even though it wasn't that cold. She wasn't sure what she was feeling; betrayal, sure, and anger. But that didn't explain the worry that nagged at her gut, the headache pounding against her temples. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. She had a feeling – one she couldn't explain – that the weird orange things she'd seen, that they'd fought, was just the tip of the freakin' iceberg. And, to top it all of, her friends, the only ones she had here, were lying to her. She kicked at the road and muttered curses under her breath.

"Eva."

The voice had her whirling around, and her eyes narrowed, straining through the darkness. "Who's that?" She called. "Who's there?" She fisted her hands. "Come out you orange freaks!"

"They are called Frissons. But orange freaks are a good name for them." Finally, the speaker stepped into the light of the lamppost, and, for a moment, Eva just stared at him, eyes wide, mouth agape.

But god, he was _gorgeous_. He had dark hair that was a little too long, but it suited him. High cheekbones, beautiful tawny eyes and a full mouth, with a cleft chin and, as he smiled, dimples.

"Who-who are you?" She managed, trying not to stare but failing miserably.

"My name is Dayton," he replied in a calm voice, not seeming perturbed by the way she fisted her hands, the way she shifted her stance warningly. "And I need your help. And the help of your friends too."

"They're not my friends," she spat out before she could stop herself. "I don't have any friends." She eyed him warily. "How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you."

When he took a step forward, she took a step back, and wished she hadn't been so hasty to leave Ris's house. "What are you? A stalker?"

"No." He shook his head. "Eva. I've known you all your life. And you know me."

"No I don't." The denial came quickly, even as a memory stirred in the depths of her mind. But she pushed it back, and concentrated on his every move. "Keep away from me."

"All right." He stepped back but he looked impatient now. "Eva, we don't have much time."

"What do you want from me?"

"What I want from you is simple." He held out his hand and in it appeared a simple silver bracelet lined with blue. "I want you to become a Power Ranger."

For a long moment, Eva stared at the bracelet lying in the palm of his hand. Then his words came crashing down on her. "A Power Ranger?" She asked, then shook her head. "What. No way. They're just…no way. This can't be happening," she muttered and took a step back.

But he stepped forward, that hand with that bracelet in it held out persistently. And, damn, if it didn't seem to be calling to her. She found herself reaching out and taking it before she realized what she'd done. She stared at it for a long time.

A Power Ranger. She could hardly believe it. But she did. For some reason weirder than she could imagine, she believed it. And the bracelet currently burning a mark in her palm wasn't making it any easier.

"Put it on," Dayton said in a soft voice. "And call out; 'Griffin Rider, Ranger Form'. The Power will give you the knowledge."

"Griffin Rider, Ranger Form?" She repeated in a sarcastic voice, only to feel a surge of power from the bracelet flow into her hand. Without thinking, acting only on instinct – hey, it'd worked pretty well up till now – she slapped the bracelet onto her let wrist and held it up, across her chest. The bracelet transformed, into what looked like a watch except with the head of an eagle with a gleaming blue eye. "Griffin Rider, Ranger Form!" Something told her to press the eye. Another surge of power overtook her, only this time strong than the first, coursing through her whole body. A bright blue light engulfed her head, then moved down her whole body. And, when it was gone, she was clad in a blue spandex liked costume, with the head of a crying eagle in white on her chest. White bands circled her wrists, and the top of her boots. Her helmet's visor had the shape of an eagle's beak. She stared through it at the man before her, who looked strangely satisfied. "The griffin has found its rider." He said.

"What?" She stopped admiring the costume to look at him closely. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will explain later," he replied, his voice taking on a grim cast. "After we take care of them."

Turning, Eva found more of the orange thing – hadn't he called them Frissons? – in front of them. And, leading the big headed freaks, was what buy who could have come straight out of the Lord of the Rings. He had pointed ears and long, white hair, but he was dressed in a dark tunic and pants. And, just like Dayton, he was strangely good looking. His eyes had no white; they were completely black, with tiny violet pupils. His nose was long and straight, and he had a thinner face than Dayton, but with just as high and prominent cheekbones. But his teeth, when he opened his mouth, were anything but human. They were white, short and sharp, resembling a long line of fangs. He spoke in a strange voice, a halfway between a hiss and a growl; "so it seems that you will once more hide behind children, Dayton."

"Pleance." Dayton spat it out like it was a curse word. "Children or not, the Spirit Riders will take care of you once and for all."

"We shall see." He stepped back, and held out a long thin arm, crowned with a hand with fingers as long and pointed as the claws on his slaves. "Frissons, attack!"

The orange freaks swarmed forwards, and, if they could speak, Eva was sure they would have been howling. "Couldn't we work this out peacefully?" Eva asked Dayton.

"Pleance does not understand the meaning of peace," he replied grimly.

Behind her helmet, Eva rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." He actually looked surprised – an expression that disappeared as soon as the first wave of Frissons came onto them. "I am afraid I am not too good at sarcasm," he said between punches and kicks.

Eva ducked and kicked at a Frisson's legs, bringing him down before stamping on its head and making it explode. "You're telling me," she muttered before grabbing another before it could scratch her and swinging it into a companion. "How many of these things are they?"

"Pleance has an infinite amount," Dayton replied, bending and letting on fall over his back before his leg whipped out and hit another in the head. "And they will not stop until they have been destroyed or they destroy us."

"Oh great." Eva dodged a low to the head and struck out with a right hook that caught it on its stretched chin. "I'm not a Ranger for five minutes and I've already got a hate club."

Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, the Frissons disappeared. "Okay," Eva said, chest heaving as she turned to look at Dayton. "What was all that about?"

If it was possible, he looked even more grimmer. "I am afraid," he said. "That they will go after the other Riders."

"What?"

"I will explain later. For now, come with me." And with that, he took off at a run, back to Ris's house.


	5. Two down, four to go

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

While Eva had been meeting Dayton, becoming a Ranger and fighting Frissons, Jeanie had woken up enough for her parents to take her home. Family by family, they had all left until only Tori's family was left. Calum was already tucked in bed and dead to the world. "Well…it was more eventual than most," Tori said as Blake warmed up the engine in their family car.

"Which part?" Dustin joked. "When Declan came home or our kids were attacked by freaky orange things."

"Both." She smiled at her life long best friend. "I'd still _love_ to know what those things that attacked them were."

"Well," he looked at were Ris and David were quietly talking, then stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "You don't think it could have been Lothor, do you? I mean, he _is_ gone, isn't he?"

"When Trent was there, he said he was something that looked a lot like Lothor. And he's sure it got blown up along with the rest of Mesgog's lab. So I don't think it could have been him."

"Good. For a minute there, I was scared…"

"Yeah." Tori gave him a sisterly hug. "I know."

"Tori," Blake appeared. "Come on. Mary-Ann's already in the car, dozing off."

"All right." She gave Dustin a peck on the cheek. Blake grabbed his hand and they shared a quick hug.

"Thanks man. See you later."

"Yeah." Dustin nodded, sliding an arm around Marah's shoulders as he watched them climb in the car, with David. Ris stood beside her mum, and they all watched them leave. "Come on," Dustin turned his head to brush his lips across Marah's brow. "Let's get inside."

"I don't think so."

Faster than the human eye could see, something whipped out of nowhere, flinging Marah to the floor and Dustin against the side of the house. Ris let out a purely girlish scream at the sight of her heavily pregnant mum on the ground. The blur came to a stop directly in front of her. "Hello Phoenix Rider." The voice belonged to man that would have been drop dead gorgeous if not for his too thin face and the fang like teeth that filled his mouth. In horror, Ris stumbled back, before her training took over. She took her ready stance, glaring at him. "Step away from my mum."

"Is this your mother?" He studied her with interest. "A pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"Don't. Touch. Her."

He turned his gaze to hers and took a step forward. Ris took a reactive one back. "My, my. Aren't you protective?"

Without further warning, he flung himself at her. Only her training saved her from being punched on the jaw. Her legs sliding apart until she was doing a split, the fist punched the air above her head. Her own fist punched out, grazing his side as he moved nimbly to one side. She flipped to her feet, watching him warily. Then, just as she felt air swish behind her, she heard a voice call out; "Ris, look out!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw an explosion like the ones she'd created when she'd blown those orange freaks to hell before. Her opponent's eyes narrowed. "You!" he snarled, and stepped forward.

"Hello again." A blue clothed figure stepped in front of her and Ris stared at the girl – cause it was a girl's figure – in disbelief.

"A Power Ranger?" She whispered.

"Quick." A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of her house. "Take this."

She barely had time to register the fact that it was an unbelievably handsome man speaking to her when a bracelet was shoved into her hands. Without thinking, she put it on her wrist before looking down at it; a simple silver band with yellow lining. "Now say 'Phoenix Rider, Ranger Form'."

As always, Ris acted on instinct, and swung her arm until it was bent across her chest. The bracelet disappeared in a glow of light, to be replaced by what looked like a watch with a phoenix's head in place of the watch face. It had a gleaming yellow eye. "Phoenix Rider, Ranger Form!" As soon as she spoke the words, and pressed the eyes, Ris's body was engulfed in a brilliant yellow light.

When it dissipated, she was wearing a yellow costume, much like the one the blue Power Ranger had on, except she had a phoenix head on her chest, and her helmet was a bit leaner, the visor a bit slimmer. "Go! The Griffin Rider cannot fight Pleance alone."

She nodded, not knowing why she trusted him, only knowing that she did, and ran round the corner of the house. There, she found the blue Ranger – hadn't that guy called her the Griffin Rider or something like that? – locked in a losing battle with the dude with fangs for teeth.

He'd gotten a blade from somewhere and was now sweeping it towards her. She jumped back with a muffled oath. And, Ris was dazed to notice, her parents were just where he'd left them out cold. Good thing they didn't have to see this then, she thought grimly, before hitting out with a roundhouse kick.

It caught him in the chest, forcing him to stumble back. The two Rangers stood back to back, glaring at him, fists at the ready. He snarled and attacked again. They rolled apart as his blade came swishing down the gap. Ris dropped, kicked his legs out from under him, but then had to dodge the fall of his sword. The blue Ranger cursed as she was nearly cut in the leg and kicked him in the side.

He rolled up and onto his feet. Then Ris heard someone call to them; "summon your weapons! They reside in the gems on your gloves!"

Ris looked down at her gloves and, sure enough, there sparkled a gem that looked like it had stitched into the cloth. "Phoenix's Daggers!"

A flash of yellow light, and Ris found herself holding two elegant, slightly overlong daggers, with yellow hilts, the heads of which were in the shape of a phoenix's head. She turned her head to look at her companion; she held a bow with blue tipped edges, and looked like part of it had been cut away in the middle. That semi-circle was edged with blue as well.

Ris hefted the daggers, understanding she'd be the one who'd have to go one on one with the guy while the other Ranger attempted to hit him with arrows. As if he, too, recognized it, he rushed the blue ranger. Ris was there in a flash, lifting her hands so her daggers clashed with his sword. The three blades met with enough force to send the opponents flying. Ris noted that he'd landed dangerously close to her mum.

Before she could do anything about it, three arrows – no, more like blue lights – shot past her, and hit him with deadly accuracy. Tiny blasts appeared over his torso but he didn't fall. Panting, he glared at them and at the man Ris sensed to be behind them. "We will finish this later," he muttered, and, just like that, disappeared.

"Why does he get the last word?" The blue ranger complained, turning to the man who'd given Ris her morpher.

"Possibly because he can disappear when he so wishes – and you can't. To regain your civilian forms, you simply say 'Power Down'," he added.

Ris, standing with her fists – still clutching her daggers – at her side, immediately repeated the words. The uniform shattered about her, taking the daggers with it. The blue Ranger followed her example, revealing herself to be

"Eva!" Ris could hardly believe it. The girl gave her a smile.

"I can hardly believe it myself." Then her gaze zeroed in on the two prone figures behind Ris. "Are your parents all right?"

Ris turned on her heel and dashed to them, just as Dustin began to groan. He sat up a bit straighter, and lifted his hand to his brow. "Dad!"

He opened his eyes, and blinked at his only daughter. "Ris. Did you see…?"

"No," she lied, knowing she had to. She doubted he would appreciate the fact that she'd just become a Power Ranger – seeing as it was the most dangerous job on earth. "I was knocked out, same as you. When I came too, Eva was here. You remember her, right?"

"Right." Dustin nodded to her, then his eyes widened when he spotted his wife. "Marah!"

They went to her, Dustin cradling her head in his lap. "Mar. Mar, come on, open your eyes."

As if his gently persistent calling had done it, she opened her eyes, and looked up into his chocolate brown ones. "Dustin." She grinned weakly at him, as he and Ris helped her to sit up. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe Eva can tell us." He looked up at her but she held out her hands, catching Ris's subtle shake of the head. For once, the young girl looked very serious.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brooks, but I don't know. I was just heading back to apologize for my outburst, when I saw you guys. I woke Ris up, she woke you up and you know what happens next."

"Okay." He seemed to accept it at face value as he helped his wife to stand, supporting with a shoulder. "Hey, baby. Do you think you can make it to the car?"

"The car?" Her brow wrinkled. "What for?"

"To get you to hospital of course! I should call Tori and ask her if Calum and Ris can stay the night," he added.

"Dustin," she held up a hand. "Don't worry. I fine. I just hit my head. And my water hasn't broken or anything."

"Are you sure?" He put his hand on her distended belly and looked at her with imploring eyes.

"I'm sure," she patted his hand and gave him a comforting smile. "Eva, do you want to stay the night? It's late, and I'm sure your parents would rather have you stay over than go traipsing alone through town."

Eva looked taken aback by the suggestion. "Uh. Sure. Okay."

"All right," with an airy voice and acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Marah entered the house. "There's a phone in the living room you can use. And I'm sure Ris has some clothes you can fit. Go find them Ris, and change as well," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Eva looked at Ris, who just smiled and shook her head, then jogged up the stairs, Shaking her head as well, Eva headed into the living room to make the call as Dustin closed the door. None of them had noticed when Dayton had disappeared.


	6. Answers

A couple of hours later and Ris and Eva were sneaking out of her house. "Okay, how're we supposed to find this Dayton guy?" Ris asked as they walked down the street.

"I have no clue," Eva said. "This was your idea."

"If you wish to find me," said a familiar voice behind them. "Then all you have to do is call."

They whirled round, too see him standing in the light cast by a lamp post. Eva glared at him. "Can you not do that? It's way too creepy."

"Forgive me," he said, though he raised a brow. "What was it you wished to call me for?"

"We want answers, and the lowdown on that creep we're fighting and just why were fighting him." Eva replied.

"Not that the fact he knocked my parents isn't a good reason," Ris added.

"Lowdown?" Dayton said instead, looking puzzled.

"Oh. Um…it means, know about." Eva said, stumbling over her words. Just what kind of guy didn't know what 'lowdown' meant?"

"Ah yes. Of course. But first, we must call the others."

"Others?" Eva asked.

"Yes." He turned to Ris. "I believe you prefer to call them your 'honorary' cousins?"

Ris's eyes widened. "You mean that they're going to be Power Rangers as well?" When he nodded, a wide smile cut across her face. "Way out! I don't believe this!"

"Ris." Eva tried to get her back on track. "We have to call David and others. Who lives the nearest to you."

"Oh," she waved a hand. "We don't need to do that."

"We don't."

"Nah. We've got a system."

"This," Eva said, raising her eyebrows. "Is your system?"

"Yeah." Cheerfully, Ris continued crawling around the empty lot a few blocks from her house. "Jeanie and Trev set it up. It's actually quite simple, but it seemed mind boggling to the rest of us back then. Course, we were only eight…now, if I could just find it – ah-hah!" With a wide grin, she found whatever she was looking for and tugged it. Almost at one, Eva saw a string appear from where it was lodged in the ground. "That string's connected to more, and they're all spread out and go into our rooms. They pull little bells – quite, but annoying, according to Jeanie," Ris continued to explain the system to Eva as she pulled the string.

"How long're you going to keep doing that?" Eva asked, hands tucked in her front pockets.

"Until they all get here," she replied with a wide grin. "Sometimes I have to pull for half an hour – it takes forever to wake Jay."

Eva sat and waited while Ris, tirelessly it seemed, continued pulling the string until they heard running feet. Turning, they saw Trev, dressed in a green t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Hey Ris." He blinked in surprise. "Eva. Hi. What's up?"

"Not until everyone gets here," Eva said.

"Hi Trev," Ris said in a bright voice, as if it wasn't three in the morning and her arm wasn't aching from continually pulling on the string.

"This had better be good," Jay began as he jogged up, only to trail off as soon as he saw Eva. "Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied. The two boys looked nervously at each other before taking seats on the ground next to them.

A few minutes later, David arrived with Jeanie. "Sorry we took so long," he said, helping Jeanie sit down. "I had to help Jeanie."

"How're the scratches?" Trev asked worriedly as Ris tried to rub some life back into her arm.

David looked at Eva in sharp surprise. "Hi," he said, his voice short.

She nodded at him and stood up, brushing off her jeans. "Dayton," she called. "You can come out now!"

"What?" Trev looked around. "Who're you talking to?"

"Dayton," Ris said in a 'no duh' sort of voice.

"We got that," Jay said. "Who's Dayton and were is he."

"I am here."

Eva felt some sort of grim satisfaction when all but Ris jumped and looked around wildly. Dayton stepped in the light of the torchlight David had thought to bring. They stared at him with wide eyes. "Okay," Jeanie said. "I've just seen a Greek god. Now I can die happy."

He blinked. "I apologize for startling you. I am Dayton."

The guys sprang to their feet and took their place in front of the girls. "Who're you?" Jay demanded.

"Okay, idiots," Jeanie said in a sharp voice. "Think. Eva called him. Ris isn't freaking. They _know_ him. Now get your testosterone under control and let me see!" She pushed the legs in front of her.

With a yelp, Trev fell into David, who fell in Jay, and, in doing so, they managed to end up in a tangle pile in front of the girls. Eva snorted, Jeanie smirked and Ris just out right laughed.

While they began the painfully slow process of separating limbs, Dayton watched with interest. "Okay, now that the boys have finished making fools of themselves, what're we here for?" Jeanie asked at length.

"I think all this will be easier if Eva and Marissa simply showed you."

Eva looked at Ris, who flipped to her feet. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They bent their arms across their chest, and lights flashed before their morphers appeared.

"Griffin Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Phoenix Rider, Ranger Form!"

Jeanie, Trev, Jay and David stared in amazement as their honorary cousin and their new friend transformed into the spandex like costumed heroes that had once protected their city – with major differences. Jeanie made a strangled noise deep within her throat, Trev's mouth simply dropped open, Jay's eyes widened until they bugged out of their sockets and David looked like he'd just been hit with lightening.

"Whoa…" that was let out by Jay, and was the most coherent statement any could make.

"How…?" Jeanie turned to look at Dayton.

"When…?" Trev asked.

"Take these." He held out his hands and in them appeared four bracelets, each lined with different colors. "Take the colors that most call you."

Without hesitation, David took the one lined with red. Jay took black, Trev took green and Jeanie took pink. Meanwhile, Ris and Eva powered down and Ris flashed them a trademark Brooks' isn't-this-so-way-cool grin. "Well? What d'you think."

"I cannot believe this is happening," Jay said, staring at the bracelet he'd just put on his wrist.

"You will harness the powers of the spirits of creatures they now call mythological. David, you are the Dragon, noble and fiercely protective of his friends. Eva, you are the Griffin, independent and strong. James, you are the Minotaur, quiet, but with a will of iron. Trevor, you are the Centaur, courageous and proud. Marissa, you are the Phoenix, wild and hope-bringer. And Jeanie, you are the Unicorn, patient and kind to all."

At that, Jay bit back a snort and even Eva felt her lips tug up. "Patient?" Trev repeated in a disbelieving voice. "Kind?"

"Hey! I am patient," Jeanie said, then winced. Her outburst had pulled at the scratches in her belly.

Immediately concerned, Dayton dropped to his knees. "What is the matter?"

"When those freaky orange things attacked us, one of them managed to scratch me," she said, then slapped his hands when he pushed at her top. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I may be able to heal you," he replied.

"Hold up," Trev snapped. "Who are you anyway?"

"Exactly." David added, focusing hot brown eyes on him. "Okay, we're supposed to be Power Rangers. I get that. I don't know why, but I do. But who are _you_?"

"I am Dayton. I was once a warrior, like you, when these so-called mythological creatures walked the earth. I was their friend and guardian. They protected the earth, and I them. At that time, the thing you called magic flowed everywhere. We called it _diren_ and it was what the creatures controlled. What you now control."

"Wait. We can do magic?"

When Dayton nodded, Ris couldn't have looked more thrilled. "All right!"

"Uh Ris…" David grabbed her before she could start bouncing around the lot. "Focus." He turned his attention back to Dayton. "What happened to them? And you?"

"Pleance. And his master, Gregon."

"You're telling us this Pleance dude has a master?!" Eva gaped at him.

"Yes. And Gregon is far stronger that Pleance."

"Great." Eva crossed her arms over her chest. "Great."

"Got something to tell the class Eva?" Jay looked at her.

"Later." She sighed and shoved a hand through her hair, then waved it at Dayton. "Go on."

"Pleance wreaked havoc on the earth. He – upon his master's orders – created chaos where ever he could. And, because it was their duty, my charges went to stop him." He closed his eyes, as if he could see the memory. "The battle was…long. And difficult. In the end, Gregon was destroyed and Pleance imprisoned in another dimension. But my charges were hurt. I tried to heal them, but they died all the same. All but the Phoenix, who, with a power of resurrection, rose once more to tell me of prophecy. Pleance would rise again, and they would be needed. But to destroy him once and for all, they would need the help of four humans." He opened his eyes and his gaze burned into theirs. "I was charged with that task, and set to eternal sleep until they were needed. I was awakened when Pleance returned once more to this dimension."

"Okay. Hold up." Trev held up his hand as he tried to assimilate all the information. "So this Pleance dude killed these creatures; Minotaur, Centaur, Griffin, Dragon, Unicorn and Phoenix, but they managed to imprison him and destroy his master. And now he's back and he wants revenge."

"Yes, I think that is the crux of it."

"What happened to the Phoenix?"

Dayton looked aggrieved. "After it told me the prophecy, and charmed me to sleep, it was so weakened that it…passed away. And had no more power to once more resurrect itself."

"And now…we're them?"

"No." Dayton shook his head. "You can control their powers. Essentially, you are connected to their spirits."

"What I don't get is why this…Pleance, right? What I don't get is why he went after Ris," David said.

"Marissa is the Phoenix. From her birth, she has been connected to its spirit and, because she is, she has some of its power. This is the same for all of you. But, in Marissa, she has the power of resurrection. Without her Ranger powers, she cannot tap into it, but Pleance did not know that. He wished to take her so he could force her to bring his master to life."

"Oh man." All the blood drained out of Ris's face. "Oh man." She repeated.

Jay put his hand on her shoulder and Trev crouched down so he was at face level with her. "Hey," David murmured, stroking her hair. "Don't worry. There's no way we'll let him get you."

"No way," Jeanie echoed, and took her cousin's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I wouldn't be so rash to make such promises."

At the sound of that voice, they all turned their heads to stare at the darkly handsome man. "Pleance." David snarled the word, sure without a doubt this was the man.

He smiled – no, it was more of a sneer, really. "Dayton has taught you well. Let us see if he's taught you to fight. Frissons!"

Again, out came the orange foot soldiers, but this time, they were lead by a creature that looked like a cross between an alligator and a bear. Ris was torn between decided when the long snout with its painfully sharp teeth, or the huge paws topped by glinting claws looked more dangerous. "How do you like my creation?" Pleance's sneer widened to reveal those fangs. "I call him Allitron."

They stood, ranging themselves so David was in the middle. "Nice name." Jay sneered. "Couldn't think of anything more original?"

"I don't need any more originality. His fighting will speak enough."

"We'll see about that," David muttered. "Ready?!"

"Ready!" They called back, arms bending across their chests, lights flashing as their morphers appeared.

"Dragon Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Griffin Rider, ranger Form!"

"Unicorn Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Phoenix Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Minotaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

"Centaur Rider, Ranger Form!"

Dazzling lights of various colors – red, blue, pink, yellow, green and black – hid the teens from sight for a moment. When they cleared, six rangers stood in their place, each with the head of their creature across their chest. "Hmmph. Attack," Pleance said it almost lazily, then stepped back to watch the action.


	7. The first of many

Jay, clad in black, and David, in red, immediately attacked the monster. The others kept themselves busy with the Frissons.

Trev moved to block a Frisson as it went for Jeanie, only to have her save him from one. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied, a teasing tilt to her voice. "Can you believe it? I can't even feel my scratches anymore!" Then, with a loud cry, she punched a Frisson in the head and kicked another in the place when its groin would be. It went down in agonized twitches. "Well, what do you know," she said. "It's a boy Frisson."

She stepped back when Ris stomped on its head. "Boy, girl. They all look like freaks to me," the yellow Ranger said.

"Are there girl Frissons?" Eva asked, ducking one at its talon like claws went for her helmet, then punching it in the belly, before slamming her elbow into its head when it bent over.

"How should I know?" Trev asked when she looked over at him.

"Maybe the girl Frissons have boobs," Ris suggested, jumping as one tried to sweep her legs out from under her and kicking it in the head. She watched, satisfied, as it exploded.

"Doesn't look like it," Jeanie said, hitting one on the chest, then knocking her fist up so she hit its jaw.

While the others were holding that simulation discussion, Jay and David weren't doing so well. David grunted as Allitor caught him in the belly. Jay kicked its paw away, before dodging its snapping jaws.

"This guy is tougher than I thought he'd be," he said, jumping as Allitor's tail swept by.

"Slow, but tough." David agreed.

"Call for your weapons!" Dayton called from somewhere.

David immediately held out his hands, instinct telling him what to say; "Dragon's Sword!"

"Minotaur's Staff!"

A sword appeared in David's hand. Its blade shone, even in the dim light, and looked almost fluid, like water. Its hilt was made from some solid red stone, but it wasn't too heavy. He stared at it in amazement, and wondered why he felt like he knew it. Then he was forced to stop thinking as one of Allitor's paws came out of nowhere, swiping him on the helmet.

He went sprawling and Jay leapt so he stood in front of him, using the black staff now in his hands to defend them Allitor's attacks. "You okay?"

"Yeah," David groaned, hand to helmet, and rolled to his feet. He hefted the sword, fingers tightening on the hilt. "Let's get rid of this thing."

"Oh definitely," Jay agreed in a grim voice.

He bent and David rolled over his back, hitting Allitor with his whirling legs. Jay straightened and smacked its right paw with his staff. David blocked one swipe with the flat of his blade, then swiped its chest. It stumbled back, sparks flying.

"Ooh." David could almost see Jay's grin behind the helmet with its visor in the shape of an open mouth. "I think you hurt it."

"Oh I plan to do more than that."

They were on the attack now, David using his blade to slice at it, and Jay using his staff to give it resounding smacks. Suddenly, it sent out a series of blasts that took them by surprise and they were unable to avoid. They were sent flying back to crash into the ground. The others – having taken care of the rather pathetic Frissons – joined them, helping them up.

"Okay, now what?" Jay panted, hand held to his side.

"Join your weapons!" Again, Dayton's voice resounded in their ears.

"Sounds good to me," Jeanie said and held out her hands. "Unicorn's sling!"

"Centaur's Staff!"

"Phoenix's Daggers!"

"Griffin's Bow!"

Somehow, instinct guiding them to do so, they connected the weapons to form the; "Spirit Cannon!"

"You're going down Allitor," Jeanie said, grim satisfaction in her voice.

"Ready?" Jay called.

"Aim," Eva responded.

"Fire!" David ordered.

A swirling mass of grey exploded from the joined weapons, heading straight for Allitor. It tried to dodge, only to have the mass change its path and plow straight into him. The new rangers watched as they blasted their first monster to smithereens. "That," Trev decided, his visor sliding open to reveal a stunned expression. "Was too cool."

"Yeah." Was Jay's fervent agreement.

"My next creation will be sure to destroy you," Pleance vowed before disappearing.

"Coward!" Jeanie called after him.

"Rangers."

They turned to face Dayton, their weapons parting so they each held their individual one in their hands. "That was only the first battle of many. Pleance will create more, and they will become more difficult as he learns of your strengths and weaknesses. It will be a long and dangerous war. I am afraid I cannot in good conscious let you go tonight without asking you; are you sure."

"Power Down," David said, and the others followed suit. He stepped forward. "Rangers have always seen the job through, no matter what. I'm not gonna break that tradition now."

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"You're stuck with us," Ris added with a grin.

"I do believe," Dayton said. "I will be glad to be 'stuck with you'."

And so they stood, six new Rangers and their mentor, under a new moon, in an empty lot filled with gravel and grass.


End file.
